


A Quick Distraction

by koshisbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Sawamura Daichi, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Subspace, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshisbutterfly/pseuds/koshisbutterfly
Summary: “Don’t wanna be seen,” you managed to get out. He chuckled as if this were usual, as though you weren’t in his parked car at one of his events. His hand cupped your cheeks as a wild look had set deep in his eyes.“Better be good for me then, hmm doll?”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Quick Distraction

“C’mere”

Daichi’s voice was thick and deep, traveling straight down to your exposed cunny. His hand was splayed under your skirt, running heavy circles along your throbbing clit as his tongue danced along yours. The quick work of his mouth made you whimper under his tight grasp.

“Are you listening doll?” His ministrations stopped and you let out a small whine. He trailed his soaked fingers up your body until he reached your mouth. His thick digits tapped your puffy lips and you opened obediently, letting him slip them in to taste yourself. 

“Good, hmm?” You nodded as your eyes began to glaze over, letting Daichi take care of you. He began to slip his fingers out, but before he could a noise mixed between a moan and a grunt left you. “Gonna be good for me and use your words?”

“Don’t wanna be seen,” you managed to get out. He chuckled as if this were usual, as though you weren’t in his parked car at one of his events. His hand cupped your cheeks as a wild look had set deep in his eyes.

“Better be good for me then, hmm doll?” You gazed at him with your big eyes and he already knew you had floated off to your safe space. He took your hand and tugged you softly to the back of his car, hands roaming around your skin before you could even sit down. 

Daichi tugged up your poor excuse for a top while lifting you to straddle his thighs, causing you to grind your clit against his muscular thigh. A whimper came up in your throat and your grip on his shoulders tightened. His hands landed on your exposed waist as you continued grinding your bare cunny up against his skin. Your cheeks were flushed a deep red color as tears began welling up in your eyes from the pleasure. Daichi kept one hand on your hips, guiding you, as his other connected to your bottom with light taps.

“Atta girl, your little cunt feelin’ good? Dirty little girl drippin’ all over daddy’s thigh huh?” Once again all you could do was mewl at his lewd words and bury your face into his neck as your pace quickened. Daichi began bouncing and tightening his leg as you moved quicker and quicker towards your high. 

“D-daddy feels so good,” He grinned as you stumbled over your words.

“Yeah pumpkin? Gonna cum for daddy?” You nodded with a shiver, wanting nothing more than to come as the pleasure had become close to overwhelming. You hung onto every last one of his words, dangling dangerously close to the edge. Daichi noticed your jerky movements and a grin made its way across his face.“Need daddy’s help don’t cha’?” Before you could respond to his very obvious comment he had already flipped you onto your back where you lay across the cold leather seat. His hands made their way down your warm body but not before he could place a kiss on your lips. His tongue swiped your bottom lip and connected with your tongue, leaving you open mouthed with drool as he detached from you. Daichi’s big hands rubbed down your body, stopping on your throbbing clit and rubbing it lightly. You bucked up your hips in an attempt to gain friction but grip became tight and he shook his head.

“Wanna taste.” Your eyes rolled back into your head at the thought of his skilled tongue licking your folds, eager to feel his mouth on you. Daichi grabbed your legs and placed them against your chest as his head disappeared into your wet cunt.

His tongue flattened against your clit as he kitten licked it every so often. You jolted in pleasure and let out a high pitch moan, pressing your hips against his mouth. His motions started off as slow and gentle, but quickly evolved into something much rougher to get you to your climax. Before you knew it, his thick padded fingers were rubbing harshly on your clit and his tongue was deep inside of you. Your hands had migrated to his hair, pulling on it gently signaling you wouldn’t last much longer. 

“C’mon angel, cum for daddy.” His words pushed you over the edge as you writhed around in his hands, completely at his mercy. His fingers kept in slow circles to work you through your hazy orgasm until you finally felt the urge to push them away. Daichi slowly lowered your legs and met your face with a huge grin as his tongue licked his lips.

“Taste so good pumpkin,” Your hands quickly went up to your face to cover your red cheeks and he laughed.

“Don’t get shy on me now, still gotta fuck that cute little pussy.”


End file.
